Move Along
by screamfan96
Summary: Rachel cheats on Quinn, then avoids her the next day before coming clean. Quinn reacts violently. Based on when Quinn & Santana fight in the hallway Finn & Rachel breaking up in the hallway. Mostly angst, with some fighting. Please review, if you can!
1. Chapter 1

_Where were you last night?_

Quinn pursed her lips as she kept checking her phone anxiously. It was almost lunch, and Rachel still hadn't answered her texts. Or her phone calls. Or answered the door when Quinn had stopped by earlier that morning to surprise her with some coffee from the Lima Bean.

Something didn't feel right. She didn't like that Rachel was ignoring her... Remembering that she'd been speaking with Finn, Quinn looked up and flashed him a smile, straightening her headband as she walked away. A sudden chill went through her, and she clutched her cardigan tighter to her.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the computer lab when her phone vibrated yet again. She didn't have to look at it to know it was Quinn. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out everything around her. To wish away everything she'd done.

Images flashed through her head that she wanted to forget. A modestly furnished room that wasn't Quinn's. A large bed and disheveled sheets that weren't Quinn's. Long, white legs wrapped around her that weren't Quinn's. Her fingers running through thick blonde hair that wasn't Quinn's.

She opened her eyes slowly, not realized they'd filled with tears. Her face burned, not from lewd thoughts, but from her indiscretion. The guilt would eat her alive unless she told Quinn the truth.

Fingers hovered above her phone for what felt like an eternity before she reluctantly picked it up. She typed out a short text, pressing the "send" button with shaky hands.

_We need to talk. Library, 5 minutes._


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe what you _did_!" A shrill voice echoed throughout the slowly-filling hallways of McKinley High School. Students looked at each other curiously as they walked to their classes, stopping mid-stride to listen more closely.

"Quinn, wait. _Stop_!—"

Just then, Quinn Fabray rounded the corner, her anger tangible as she stormed past gaping bystanders. No one would meet her eye.

Rachel Berry hustled into the hallway after her, nearly tripping over her feet as she tried to catch up to Quinn.

She called after her in a strident tone, "She didn't mean anything to me! Quinn, you have to believe me..." Rachel skidded to a stop when she noticed their audience, eyes widening in distress. "Maybe we should talk somewhere more private," she murmured, grabbing ahold of Quinn's arm to get her attention.

Something snapped in Quinn then. Before anyone knew what was happening, she'd whirled around to face Rachel. Her hands reached up, palms hitting Rachel's chest hard and knocking her backwards. As she watched, Rachel stumbled for a moment before colliding with a locker.

She could do nothing but look at Quinn with hurt eyes. "Q-Quinn..." She breathed softly, eyebrows furrowing together. Rachel placed a hand on her throat, breaths coming out in short gasps as she could do nothing more than mouth the word _please_.

"How could you do this to me?" Quinn shook her head in disbelief, and Rachel had never seen her look so pained or furious before.

"It-it was a mistake, maybe we should—"

"Talk about this later? I don't think so." Quinn cut her off sharply as she turned to walk away again.

"Wait, what? Quinn, I don't understand—"

"What you did was really bad, Rachel!" Quinn's voice grew louder with each word, making Rachel shoot nervous glances at everyone around them. She raised slow eyes to Quinn's, her lips quivering. "...and you _knew_ how sensitive I'd be about this, after what happened with Puck."

As soon as she said that, Quinn gritted her teeth at her own words, remembering how Puck had put her through a similar situation.

A warning bell rang then, the same one they heard every day letting them know to get to class within the next few minutes.

Rachel looked up towards a loud speaker before trailing her gaze back over to where Quinn stood motionless.

"I...I should go," she spoke hastily, her voice quiet. Quinn blinked in disbelief at her words. Like this was no big deal. Like they'd _talk about this later_, and then everything would be okay.

That only fueled Quinn's animosity, and it was that same anger that compelled her to let out an anguished cry as she lunged at Rachel. "You _slut_—"


	3. Chapter 3

Will Schuester had been walking to his classroom after his lunch break when he heard the shouts coming from the other end of the hallway. He got there just in time, grabbing Quinn around the waist.

"Move along, people, nothing to see hear!" he managed to choke out to the crowd around them as Quinn bucked against him. "Quinn, _enough_—" he grunted, pulling her back as she continued to screech at Rachel.

"We're _through_, Rachel Berry! Walk away! And tighten up your bra before you get to class!"

"You said that you'd never break up with me!" Rachel's voice wavered as she motioned towards Quinn with a condemning hand, eyes shining with fresh tears.

Quinn's legs gave way then, falling limply in Schuester's arms. She leaned over, shoulders heaving as she let took in one long, shuddering gasp.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

Rachel flinched, closing her mouth before trying again. "Quinn, I—"

"_Don't_," Quinn whispered throatily, now crying weakly as Schuester tried to help her stand up straight.

"C'mon Quinn, not here," he whispered, glaring at the students surrounding them that had done nothing but stare at the commotion. "Get to class!" he scolded as students finally began to disperse.

He dragged Quinn to the nearest classroom—she was too exhausted to walk properly—but not before she shot a last glance at Rachel.

She'd been left standing alone in the hallway, no one bothering to comfort her or even _look_ at her as they moved along with their day. And why shouldn't they? It wasn't their world that had come crashing around them.

As Quinn watched, Rachel dropped her head, covering her face with her hands—but not quickly enough to hide her tears, nor the pain in her eyes or the way her face positively _crumpled_, remorse etched in every feature.

If Quinn were ever asked to pinpoint the exact moment her heart had broken in half, it would've been that fraction of a second in time.

It's that particular face of Rachel's she sees every time she closes her eyes, every time she fails to keep her mind otherwise occupied.

It's Rachel's quivering voice that plays over and _over_ in the silence of her room when she's alone at night.

It's Rachel's gasps for air she feels whenever she herself breathes in too deeply, and Rachel's tears that flow whenever she herself cries.

Whoever said "time heals all wounds" must've been fooling themselves.


End file.
